


found you in between, and now i'm lost in you

by milkymoonseung



Series: win's drabble collections [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kim Seungmin is Gorgeous, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymoonseung/pseuds/milkymoonseung
Summary: drabble collection with jeongin's pov
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: win's drabble collections [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968181
Kudos: 37





	1. it's the way i do

He holds Seungmin’s gaze, though his heart is thundering to break his ribs inside his chest, and steps forward, cornering him on the wall.

“Jeongin-ah?”

Jeongin doesn’t answer, his gaze falls on Seungmin’s cherry lips then back to his eyes. “You wanna know how I love you, hyung?”

Seungmin opens his mouth but Jeongin doesn’t let him answer, tilting his chin and crashing their lips together.

Seungmin stands petrified there in the longest split second with Jeongin’s lips on his.

“That,” Jeongin murmurs when he pulls away, but not too far he can still see surprise in Seungmin’s eyes from up close, “is how I love you, hyung.

“And this,” he brings Seungmin’s hand to his chest, his heart hammering under Seungmin’s palm. He watches closely as Seungmin’s eyes, that are locked to their hands, glimmering with the stars of fascination. And then he puts his other hand on Seungmin’s chest, “is because I want this.”

_ Jeongin always pushed everyone away if they breathed any closer than 2 inches from him. But one day Seungmin didn’t talk much, smiled less and kept zoning out from their conversation, though he could still answer to Jeongin. Jeongin held himself from asking, but he couldn’t help the frown deepening on his face watching Seungmin’s state. _

_ Then when they got back to their dorm room, Seungmin climbed on Jeongin’s bed instead of his own and immediately curled himself on Jeongin’s chest, ear pressed on where Jeongin’s heart is. _

_ “Please,” Seungmin said, in a broken voice, one Jeongin rarely ever heard from him, his fist clutching tight to Jeongin’s tee. He swallowed thickly, it tugged Jeongin’s heart with him, “Just- let me listen to your heartbeat.” _

_ Jeongin gingerly wrapped his arms around Seungmin because Seungmin was trembling, though his tee remained dry, which meant Seungmin didn’t cry. He ran his hand through Seungmin’s hair and sang a song, until Seungmin’s breath regulated, and his own eyes slipped shut from the exhaustion. _

_ When he woke up with Seungmin still on his chest in the morning, he stared at the lines caused by stress under Seungmin’s eyes, and a realization dawned on him: he’d rather be ticklish and let Seungmin be close to him, than let him be alone when he gets sad. _

_ He closed his eyes again, hand back running through Seungmin’s hair.  _

_ It didn’t feel wrong. _

He chuckles watching Seungmin’s eyes are still lost in surprise, mouth hanging open, and caresses his cheek with his knuckles. “You’re so cute, what do I do with you?”

But then a frown creeps up on his face, and he rests his head on Seungmin’s shoulder, his hand, trembling from the agitation bubbling up on his throat, holds onto Seungmin’s thin wrist. “Minnie. Hyung. Say something.”

He can feel the puff of air from Seungmin’s chuckle and the vibration from his chest, from their one breath away proximity.

But it only hits him when Seungmin wraps his arms around him.

“I’m glad,” Seungmin says, and Jeongin can hear the smile he has on his face. 

“I thought I was imagining things and,” he chuckles, but Jeongin knows that sound. He is nervous. Seungmin is nervous. Seungmin’s arms around him are shaking. “And everyone was lying to me just so I don’t get sad.”

His hands on Seungmin’s waits clutch tighter, and he leans away and lets go when Seungmin hisses. “I’m sorr-“

The stars are back shining in Seungmin’s eyes, with mirth that bleeds into the prettiest smile Jeongin ever sees on Seungmin.

“Tell me again,” Seungmin says, with the radiance in his smile that makes it seem as if there’s a sun illuminating from beneath his skin. “Tell me you love me again. Tell me that you want me.”

Jeongin smiles, and it ignites another star in Seungmin’s eyes.

“Bad puppy,” Jeongin nags, smacking their foreheads together, earning him Seungmin’s  _ Ooow! _

He chuckles when Seungmin’s face scrunched in pain.

“What was that for,” Seungmin glares at him, though in his eyes, he looks more like a sulking puppy.

“Because you scared me.” He rests his forehead on Seungmin, looking right in his eyes. 

“I thought I had to lose you to a mad squirrel. I thought,” he closes his eyes, swallows and opens his eyes again. “I thought you’ll only ever look at me as a younger brother.”

He takes both of Seungmin’s hands and kisses them, tinting Seungmin’s face pink. “I thought I’d never have a chance.”

“Silly,” Seungmin says, smiling. Then he pecks Jeongin’s lips and leaves him stuttering, adorable blush spreading across his cheeks. “That, is how I love you.”

Jeongin bites hard on Seungmin’s nose until Seungmin smacks his chest repeatedly.

“It hurts,” Seungmin whines, rubbing his reddened nose.

"You look cute like that," he grins, unabashedly happy. With one less weight in his chest and Seungmin in his arms, it feels so much lighter for him to breathe.

“You sadist,” Seungmin glares at him.

He merely chuckles and kisses Seungmin’s lips.

Despite his protest, Seungmin still kisses back and loops his hands around Jeongin’s neck, pulling him closer. 


	2. nothing will come before you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin left his great distraction at home. but when the wind hits, it's proven he isn't immune to seungmin's needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongmin implied!fantasy au fluff  
> 

Pale blue sky and purple, he strokes into the molds of his sculpture.

Scarlet slicked parted lips and rosy cheeks. A blotch of pink, he adds next.

Bated breaths and filthy melody. Pearl white in.

His palms are sweating from his reminiscing of the previous night; and beige, lavender and navy blue come next.

It’s in the middle of winter, the wind blows a trickle of ice, back and forth past his focused figure. But it does little to make him freeze, merely leaving barely there ticklish feeling on his skin. And with Seungmin’s melodious irregular breath playing in his head, Jeongin is warm. 

But then he’s pulled back to the present when the sound of Seungmin skipping his way to him echoes in the chilly air. 

A smile, uninvited but not unwelcome, grazed on his lips. 

“You found me,” he says when Seungmin hugs him from behind.

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” Seungmin huffs, and Jeongin can hear the pout in his voice. “This is not a Victorian era, Jeongin. What’s the point of you having a phone if I have no way to contact you. Lucky I met Bin-hyung earlier. He told me I’d find you here.”

Jeongin laughs, loud and without remorse. And when he holds Seungmin’s wrist and kisses the back of his hand, he can hear blood rushing to Seungmin’s face behind him, pulse hastening. “I’m sorry my love. I was kinda in my zone, I lost track of everything else."

"Obviously," Seungmin scoffs without bite as he settles beside Jeongin.

( _ "Baby, you forgot your phone," Minho's voice echoed in the house just as Jeongin was about to take his leave, causing him to wince.  _

_ "I don't, hyung," he turned to his eldest, sighing. "I leave it on purpose." _

_ Minho's brow rose. "Why?"  _

_ Jeongin darted his gaze away. "I want to finish this piece today. I don't wanna get distracted."  _

_ "But isn’t there- oh," Minho's crystal eyes alight with a realization. And much to Jeongin's demise, he smirked. "Seungminnie would be heartbroken to know he's a distraction, wouldn't he, baby?"  _

_ Minho didn't wait for his answer, cackling maniacally whereas Jeongin massaged his temple. _

_ "Go, go. If he looks for you, I'll distract him for you instead," he said with a wink. _

_ Jeongin snorted yet he smiled nonetheless. Minho’s words often sliced right through the heart, but his intentions were warmer than the edge of dusk. Jeongin waved and left, steps light despite the suffocating air of this particular winter. _ ) 

Try as he may, Jeongin can't help his gaze from glued to Seungmin who then fiddles with his guitar. Jeongin’s own sculpture then, fully coated in colors but not yet done, lies there, completely forgotten when Seungmin starts singing. 

Jeongin would believe it if Seungmin said he was a siren, and would gladly follow him to his death in the ocean bed. Because merely breathing, Seungmin is enrapturing. But doing what he loves the most, singing; myriad stars in his eyes come alight, with vocals that are nothing short of enchanting, Jeongin is mesmerized beyond measure. 

None of them are aware of it, but there is honey glazing in Jeongin’s coal eyes as he stares at Seungmin who is immersed in his song. For the moment they’re basking in, the winter breeze doesn’t feel so unforgiving. 

Jeongin gives Seungmin a round of applause when he’s done, a fond, proud smile blooming on his face. It paints Seungmin’s cheeks in an adorable blush, which is a pleasing sight in the bleak weather. 

“Was it okay for your standard?”

Jeongin chuckles at Seungmin’s question, caressing Seungmin’s cheek which then burns a shade deeper. “I thought I made it obvious?” 

He holds Seungmin’s hand and looks him in the eyes. “You’re amazing, love. And believe me, I can hear you keep improving immensely day by day. Your hard work pays off, my love. Give yourself some credit for that hard work, at least.” 

Much to his surprise, Seungmin grins, mischief flashing in his eyes. “I know, I just wanna hear you say it.” 

Jeongin gawks as he proceeds, but soon he’s holding Seungmin’s face and showering him with kisses. And soon giggles erupts from both of them, Seungmin’s face painted in Jeongin’s favorite shade of scarlet. He leaves one last peck on his lips before letting Seungmin breathe.

“Why are you so adorable, my love,” Jeongin himself breathes as he speaks, swimming with the stars in Seungmin’s shimmering eyes, their foreheads pressed flush together. 

“Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder,” Seungmin smiles his adorable smile that makes his eyes disappear, and presses his lips on Jeongin. “So it’s actually you who’s adorable.” 

Jeongin still forgets sometimes that Seungmin is a mortal. Unlike him who doesn’t get cold even in a below zero temperature, Seungmin’s starting to have goosebumps all over his body when another wave of wind hits, and Jeongin can hear his heartbeat slowing down within. 

He drapes his jacket around Seungmin. “Let’s go inside. You’re freezing.” 

“I’m fine,” Seungmin argues. But then he shivers violently when a harsh wind blows, hands immediately wrapped around himself.

“Seriously, Jeongin, I’m fine,” Seungmin says when Jeongin is about to pack up his sculpture. “You sculpt here because inspiration flows better if you’re outside, doesn’t it?” 

That stops Jeongin in his tracks, and he looks over his shoulder to find Seungmin’s regarding him in a serious look. 

A warm enamored smile pulled on Jeongin’s lips. He ties his scarf around Seungmin’s neck. “What’s inspiration anyway compared to the health of my muse, hmm?” 

Blood rushes back to Seungmin’s face, causing Jeongin to chuckle.

He’d love to drown and be lost in those pools of stars Seungmin has, but then Seungmin shivers and shrinks to himself after another harsh wind. 

He kisses Seungmin’s forehead and takes his hand. “Come on.”

He can’t finish his latest piece that day, since he’s too preoccupied indulging Seungmin who roped him to a cuddle as soon as they reach his room. But as long as he can keep Seungmin’s body temperature normal for a mortal, buried under layers of blanket, Seungmin’s bare skin pressed on his that provides no heat, he will not complain. 


	3. come fly in my arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin says his belated confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeongmin, reminiscence of feelings, implied sexual content at the end

It’s January, and the sky is as dreary as his piercing eyes every time he looks in the mirror, chilly air slicing through and crawling to the bones of every being. And yet, Jeongin finds himself wondering why he hasn’t seen the sun as of late.

Behind the glass panel of the smoking room in his office, he watches with a fascination as rain and wind gracefully spin in their own round of waltz outside, making him shiver in his place - as warm as he is supposed to be, coddled in one of jacket gifted by Jisung on top of his uniform.

He smiles. Jisung—a rank senior, his roommate—had taken Jeongin under his wing the first time they met at the academy, reasoning he wanted to protect Jeongin’s precious smile and fill in the hollow underneath skin and bone Jeongin was. And Jisung still does, fretting over Jeongin’s comfort as if he doesn’t shrink to himself whenever Jeongin grips his nape and playfully scolds him.

“Jeongin,” Seungmin greets, his silvery voice echoes in the small room, and spring comes along, wrapped around and flaps behind him like a gown.

Jeongin, with his gaze still casted on the windowpane, lets Seungmin come and wash over him.

Seungmin has a presence that leans more on the subdued side, but carries a certainty that makes the air where he walks stays still, as if welcoming a placating breeze which he is.

Then Seungmin’s eyes, luminous with a myriad of stars reside inside of him, come to his view.

Jeongin would like to think it’s his usual smile spreading across his face when their eyes meet; one reserved for his people, not a fond entranced one which ‘blooms exclusively for Seungmin’, as Jisung relentlessly teases him for.

But maybe he’s lying to himself again.

Seungmin plops beside him by the window, back straight in his usual ideal posture. Only to slide on his seat and lean his head on Jeongin’s shoulder, nuzzling on it.

“What took you so long,” he whines behind his mask. “I missed you.”

With an arm slung around Seungmin’s wide shoulder and not-so-subtle nuzzle on Seungmin’s hair, which causes Seungmin to giggle in his hold, Jeongin quietly hums. “I didn’t go for long.”

“But I had no way to contact you,” Seungmin complains, somehow still manages to sound so pleasing.

But maybe Jeongin is just completely, totally, madly infatuated by the voice owner.

“You know why,” he opts to say, and chuckles when Seungmin huffs indignantly.

Then a companionable silence befalls upon them, and Jeongin indulges himself sweeping his gaze on Seungmin’s gorgeous features. 

He prefers the natural glow of sunlight on Seungmin, the gentle amber casted on him always makes him appear tender and it bounces through Seungmin’s wide beady laughter. It easily got Jeongin addicted from the first sight.

But with current weather, rainfall still traipsing on dull concrete and freezing gusts of wind, he’d have to be content watching Seungmin showered in an artificial light that doesn’t do his beauty justice, to keep him warm inside.

“I missed you too, doll.”

He didn’t say it often, as much as Felix, their resident sunshine, screeched his ears off for it (“Seungmin deserves to hear it and so, so much more,” the senior would say. 

And Jeongin, obviously, wholeheartedly, agreed.)

But every time he looks into Seungmin’s starlight eyes, his meticulously prepared words of confession die in his throat. And butterflies nestled in his ribcage flap their purple wings through his mouth in the other way: gentle nips on Seungmin’s silky smooth skin.

And just like the first time, it still erupts the prettiest smile blooming on Seungmin’s face, his cheeks burning the prettiest shade of scarlet, his thin lips breath in air as his hand finds its way to hold onto Jeongin.

Jeongin squeezed his hand.

The hand that guided him in what seemingly rough path in their academy years. The hands he held some nights to keep them both grounded as they chased for the stars while he ripped the dirtiest sounds from Seungmin.

He lets his eyes wander to Seungmin’s cherry lips, and Seungmin, pliant as ever, leans in first.

“I love you,” Jeongin says, even though it’s long overdue.

Younger Jeongin kissed everyone he liked – returning some calls that asked for more, some he left on read. He never held onto any of those fleeting bliss, treating those passing moments as they were: merely moments. Never once he let his heart come to the surface, as much as he threw around praises. 

But what belatedly dawned on him was, he did it all with his mind always wandering back to Seungmin. Of how adorable Seungmin looked in his sleepwear and hair unmade, of how soothing his voice was whenever he was lecturing him about any topic they came across, of how warm Seungmin was cuddled close to him.

And when he pictured Seungmin’s face while he was kissing another blurry face, he knew he didn’t see Seungmin as a senior he respected anymore.

But bold as he was, Jeongin was unsure to give a label to what he was feeling, despite soon he got Seungmin in his arms.

But now with Seungmin beaming at him with brilliance that could rival a rain of stars, he vowed to himself to never deny Seungmin of that confession ever again.

He sweeps Seungmin’s hair away from his face and kisses his forehead. “I love you. So much.”

Seungmin tackles him to a hug until Jeongin lies on that couch with Seungmin on top of him. “I love you too, idiot. I love you too. So, so much.”

Chants of iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou follows.

Jeongin runs his fingers through Seungmin’s hair and presses his lips to his head once again. “I love you, doll. So much, you have no idea.”

“Too bad I’m not a mind reader, isn’t it,” Seungmin rolls his eyes and holds himself up. Jeongin swallows when he sees a familiar look in those eyes. He says with a teasing smirk, “But good for you I know how much I love you.”

None of them care enough to take their business home or that the office walls are thin, and let iloveyous flow in between indecent noises. 


	4. your pain and pleasure, my love, is my abhorrent delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin basking in the thrill he's found in seungmin's pain and pleasure, all the while praising him; his gorgeous gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yangseung smut au
> 
> established relationship, explicit content, author is trying

A pair of black orbs is staring back at him in the mirror, a myriad of stars residing in them are alight with desire.

The temperature wrapped around them boils, as Jeongin smooths down Seungmin’s thin waist with his palm - the waist everyone can only long to hold is free for him to map out. Jeongin's chest then burns with pride. 

Seungmin stutters a raged breath through parted mouth when Jeongin brushes his own on his earlobe, licking, leaving a wet trail. And Jeongin’s name is called in a plea.

All of a sudden, the spacious bedroom seems as though it shrinks in size, trapping its only two occupants inside, leaving no room for them to breath.

Seungmin throws his head back, leaning on Jeongin’s shoulder, when Jeongin slips his hand under his waistband.

Jeongin licks his lower lip, his smirk widens as he watches in the mirror the way Seungmin unravels with his hands alone. Seungmin’s usually covered skin is bare for him to see, exposed for him to leave his marks, Seungmin’s usually composed posture spreads out, writhing, waiting for him to retrace his trails.

“Look at you,” he coos while jerking him dry, imprinting the image in his mirror to his mind. Seungmin's whimpers then rise in pitch. 

Jeongin knows it hurts to jerk off without a lube, but he starts jerking him faster while lathering kisses to his shoulder instead of looking for the lube. 

Call him screwed in the head for it, but he's found thrill in it. 

Then Seungmin claws on his jeans clad thigh, but it only widens his smirk to the image in the mirror. To him, Seungmin looks best when he’s desperate for a release. “My gorgeous little doll.”

He tilts Seungmin’s head and rewards him a kiss, swallowing his pained whimpers.

“Eyes on me, doll,” he says, and there’s a fondness in his darkened eyes when Seungmin blinks and brings his hazy own to him.

“That’s my boy.” Another kiss is awarded to Seungmin’s gaping mouth, sweet and slow, contrasting to the harsh tugs of Jeongin’s wrist.

“Like it like this, baby? Want me to stop?”

A breathy moan that makes his member throb in his pants escapes Seungmin’s mouth. “No, don’t stop –please.”

“Mm? Please what," he asks, but his focus is locked on Seungmin's neck. Seungmin’s painted scarlet neck is too enticing, exposed in the way Jeongin can’t resist the invitation; he dives in a bite, causing Seungmin to jerk violently. And a moan shrills, echoing in the four walls.

With one more twist, Seungmin comes with another jerk, his wail pierced through Jeongin’s ears.

It’s almost like a norm to not be able to take one’s eyes off of Seungmin, and Jeongin isn’t an exception. He drinks in Seungmin’s obscene image in the mirror, carving it to his memory. “My beautiful doll.”

His heart hammers along with Seungmin heavily heaving, drenched in sweat and covered in his own come, Jeongin's eyes sweep along the scarlet blush and purple bite marks on a pale canvas that is his boyfriend’s body.

"I hate you," Seungmin says through pant breaths, glaring at him in the mirror.

"You said don't stop. And I did hear clearly, you also said-" he's met with a slap on his chest, but he merely laughs. 

Then he brings Seungmin water and cleans him, all the while showering him with kisses and praises.

He'd always seem to be shoving Seungmin away in the public's eyes, ignoring Seungmin's cutesy acts and such. But what they failed to notice is, he always pulls Seungmin to his side and wraps an arm around him to keep him there. 

And when they're alone, he can't keep his hands off of Seungmin; nimble fingers are always found running down Seungmin's pale skin. 

"What do you want as a gift," Seungmin asks as he lies on Jeongin's chest, Jeongin's hand running down his bare back. 

"I thought I was holding my gift?"

Seungmin shoots him a stink eye, but then he proceeds to press a chaste kiss on Jeongin's chest.

With heat creeping up his face, Jeongin covers his eyes with an arm, groaning.

"What, why?" Seungmin sits up and chill air slips in the space he occupied on top of Jeongin.

Jeongin brings his arm down slowly. 

He's been close with Seungmin for years, and they have been exclusive a little less than a year; he thought he had seen all there is to Seungmin. And yet, it still caught his breath to see Seungmin completely bare in front of him.

It's in Seungmin's eyes. There's always a calculating look in them; Seungmin only lets his guard down when he has someone he trusts around. But now those same dark eyes are staring back at Jeongin in their innermost form, without the barrier of guard they usually have.

Jeongin's heart feels like it's being clutched tight; he's dizzy with how much trust Seungmin has for him to be willingly completely and utterly vulnerable in front of him like this. 

Jeongin sits up and sits Seungmin on his lap, and then he kisses each of Seungmin's eyelids. He caresses Seungmin's cheekbone while Seungmin blinked owlishly at him. "What should I do if you do cute things like that, hmm, cutie pie?"

"I'm literally naked on your lap right now. Don't call me cute," Seungmin says, but he's searing red down to his neck.

"Nope," Jeongin says. Then he lands a kiss on Seungmin's neck, causing him to shudder. Seungmin's hands come clutching at his hair and shoulder as he trailed kisses down to Seungmin's chest, both hands retracing Seungmin's edges. 

He chuckles seeing Seungmin's body react. "Cute."

"Jeong," Seungmin uses a warning tone, but he's cut with his own moan when Jeongin touches him again. His head drops on Jeongin's shoulder, mouth clamped shut to keep his noises muffled.

"Nuh uh, don't cover your voice," Jeongin says, kissing along Seungmin's shoulder. "Let me hear you."

Seungmin shakes his head, his hair tickling on Jeongin's skin. 

With Seungmin's body heat and his warm breath fanning on him, Seungmin's hands desperately clutching onto him, Jeongin lets himself be trapped in his own version of haven: desire. 

"Innie," Seungmin whines when Jeongin's wrist moves faster, snapping Jeongin out of his bubble.

"Yes, doll?"

"This is your day. Please. Allow me." He bats Jeongin's hand away and pushes him down, determination flaring in his eyes. 

Jeongin knows that look; a look on Seungmin he absolutely adores. It's the look Seungmin always has when he's made up his mind to work on to achieve something.

An anticipation ignites within him. 

And yet it's in his nature to tease. He coos, "Aw, but pleasing you is a pleasure for me, though?"

Seungmin rolls his eyes and gets in between Jeongin's thighs without a word.

Jeongin's heart swells along with his member when Seungmin has his mouth around it, his hand running through Seungmin's hair in a vague form of fondness. 

And if later Seungmin gets mad when he finds explicit pictures of him sucking Jeongin's dick on his phone, it's future Jeongin's problem. 


	5. i'll love you like this mist i desperately hold onto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin gets jealous and seungmin comforts him, telling him that he doesn't have to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yangseung fluff au  
> established relationship, jealousy, comfort, jeongin is whipped

Jeongin exhales, a faint smoke ascends from the cigarette held in between his teeth. Though the tepid heat coming out of it can’t keep away the chill winter breeze surrounding him.

He stares idly at his hands as he pushes his claws out.

He’s grown paler in the past months, thanks to the low temperature and lack of sunbathe, making every slightest motion underneath his skin visible; naked eyes can see his bones shift.

He twirls his hand in front of his face, scoffing.

Seungmin never voiced it out loud, but he always kept a distance from Jeongin every time Jeongin was in his werewolf form.

So Jeongin always shifted back to his human form as soon as he sensed Seungmin was coming near, ever since he saw fear in Seungmin's trembling eyes that couldn't even look back at his werewolf eyes. 

But it’s fine for him, it’s only convenient after all. He couldn’t kiss him if Seungmin can’t be comfortable near him, could he?

He takes one last inhale of his cigarette and puts it off with his sole when the wind carries Seungmin’s scent to his senses. He scrunches his nose in distaste at another scent mixed with Seungmin in the air. Then his gaze lands on a crowd surrounding Seungmin, and he finds the source of his distaste.

Choi Jongho, Seungmin’s high school sweetheart. 

Seungmin never told him why they parted, and he never bothered to ask either, always shut him up with his mouth every time another man’s name slips out of Seungmin's sweet cherry lips.

But now that Jeongin sees Jongho in person, he might have a hunch on why Jongho and his boyfriend were past lovers.

Jongho is an embodiment of firm and solid, with an overflowing confidence and overpowering aura (and Jeongin might or might not have had to hold his breath the first time they were face to face because of Jongho’s strong scent). Then throw in muscular figure, complete with terrifying strength to the mix, Jongho is the archetype of Seungmin’s type, followed closely by Changbin (Seungmin slipped a drunken confession once at their friend group gathering that he wanted their ' _ Changbin and his stupid arms to throw him around in bed and fucking use him' _ ).

And objectively speaking, Jongho does have a charming and sweet smile, it doesn’t take any supernatural eyes to see why the crowd around them blushes as Jongho does so, soon turn into a giggly mess at such a simple act.

Jeongin knows it’s jealousy gnawing at his throat, clouding his vision, but still his fangs grow and he has to hide his claws in his slacks pocket when he sees Seungmin giggling too.

Utterly pissed, he picks up a bouquet of flowers he bought for Seungmin and comes closer to the crowd. Seungmin’s eyes meet him halfway there. 

The stars in Seungmin’s eyes alight, along with his whole being. A smile spreads across his face, drawing one on Jeongin’s own, effectively melting down all of the intrusive thoughts he had earlier.

The crowd makes a way for him and Seungmin runs to his arms, and Jeongin catches him with practiced ease, free hand coming to hold Seungmin’s waist, lips follow pressed to Seungmin’s head. He steals the chance to inhale Seungmin’s sweet scent; Seungmin always smells best when he’s elated.

“Congratulations,” he whispers while basking in the pouring rain of stars from Seungmin’s eyes.

“Did you see it? Did I do well?” Seungmin might be an adult by human's age, but he still has the innocence and vigor of a little child, that never fails to widen the smile in Jeongin's face. 

And Jeongin, lost in everything that Seungmin is, can’t help himself from falling all over again for Seungmin. He would do just anything to keep those stars staring back at him shining. “You did. As always.”

Seungmin’s hands then loop around his neck, but they halt when Jongho clears his throat, causing Jeongin to snap his eyes at him.

“What,” he barks before he could think of it.

But much to his chagrin, Jongho doesn’t lose his cool. He slips his hands to his slacks pockets, chuckling. “Seungminnie did well, didn’t he? If one thing doesn’t change over the years, it’s his constant growth.”

Jongho’s tone is light, but his eyes are taunting as they are locked with Jeongin, head tilted in a cocky, challenging manner.

Jeongin’s blood boils. Jongho is definitely Seungmin’s type; Seungmin loves the game of push and pull. 

Still, Jeongin smiles. "Impressive, isn't he? I'm so proud of him, he's the best I could ever ask for."

"Jjong did well too," Seungmin chirps in, breaking the ice cold atmosphere between his past and present. "He was just being generous by giving the crucial parts to us. He could very well nail it."

"You guys deserve the spotlight," Jongho laughs.

Jeongin can hardly believe his eyes, but Jongho looks bashful, cheeks tinted red. And it hurts for him to admit, but laid on Seungmin, Jongho's eyes are so gentle, tone softer.

Jeongin fears the worst; thinking it was a shard of what used to be there between Seungmin and his ex. 

"Are you going somewhere after this,  _ hyung _ ," he finds himself asking nonetheless. "Wanna join us for dinner?"

Jongho huffs behind his fist, amusement alight in his eyes. "Thanks, but no. I'm gonna visit Mingi  _ hyung _ with all the  _ hyungdeul _ today. You two go ahead."

There's a teasing lilt to his tone at the last sentence, but his eyes are less taunting than before when Jeongin searches in them, his posture lax.

Jeongin relents when Seungmin tugs on his coat. He extends his hand at Jongho. "Very well. Nice to see you,  _ hyung _ ."

Jongho's smile is warm when he shakes Jeongin's hand. "See you around?"

"Sure," Jeongin says with guilt and shame creeping up his face, showing through his flushing skin.

The trip back home is quiet, only filled with Jeongin's playlist that Seungmin put on.

Seungmin doesn't say anything, but those words linger there in the air, almost palpable, it grates on Jeongin's already frayed nerves. And by the shift in his scent, Jeongin knows he's restless too, watching him. 

He takes a different turn from the route they usually took back home; still, Seungmin stays quiet. Then he parks the car in an abandoned playground. His explanation is curt, a lousy ' _ I need an air _ ', but he feels like the said air is taken farther away from him instead when Seungmin gives him an understanding smile.

Of course he does. 

Jeongin doesn't dwell, though, hurriedly makes his way out to the cold. 

So there he is, sitting on a cow shaped bench that was meant for 5-7 years old children, trying to light his cigarette. It's fruitless, the chilly winter breeze keeps blowing the flame out despite him trying to block it with his hand. 

Right when it's starting to tick him off, Seungmin stands in the wind's way, allowing him to finally light up his half bitten cigarette. 

Seungmin sits next to him with Jeongin's cup of hot americano he bought separating them. 

Seungmin always insisted they sit in a non-smoking area on their dates before he knew of Jeongin's smoking habit, and he always kept a five feet distance between them every time Jeongin smoked, because the smoke always made him cough. 

Yet there he is, sitting close to Jeongin while he inhales his damned addiction. 

Jeongin had a mind to quit smoking for Seungmin, but cigarettes have been a friend to him; an escape from what he is. 

Being born with supernatural senses makes it easy for him to locate everything, in whatever state they're in, and it also allows him to pick up emotions through scent, which he still confuses and mixes with his own. 

Cigarette, cursed as it is, helps him block those scent out, keeping him and his own emotions safe in an admittedly toxic bubble. 

"I met Wooyoung  _ hyung _ at rehearsal yesterday," Seungmin says, his voice shaking because of the cold, his body hunched and shivering regardless he has shoved his hands deep in his coat's pockets. 

Jeongin moves his americano away and pulls Seungmin to him, engulfing him in his warmth. Seungmin lets out a contented sigh and leans his head on Jeongin's shoulder. 

"Jjong orders him around and Wooyoung  _ hyung _ can't even say no. But you know what," he tilts his head facing Jeongin, Jeongin follows suit facing him. 

And Jeongin, being utterly and completely head over heels for Seungmin, can't resist the urge to lick his nose, causing him to whine out loud, with his face adorably scrunched. 

Jeongin smiles. No matter how bad his thoughts turned, Seungmin always managed to make him smile. He then lets himself drown among the stars in Seungmin's eyes, and caresses his cheekbone with his knuckles. "Know what?"

Instead of answering, Seungmin tugs his collar and pulls him to a kiss. 

"They are  _ so _ in love," he says in between kisses. "You don't have to be jealous. Jjong has Wooyoung  _ hyung _ now. And I, I have you. I'm yours, Jeongin-ah." 

Jeongin chuckles, "Am I that obvious?"

"What do you think?" But instead of letting him answer, Seungmin pulls him to another kiss. 

Seungmin cradles his face with both hands, and for once, Jeongin lets Seungmin take the lead, letting himself melt in his lover's arms.

"How do I smell now," Seungmin asks.

"Like my cigarette," Jeongin chuckles, wiping a string of saliva connecting them still, dripping from Seungmin's cherry lips.

Seungmin smiles, kisses him once again and fixes Jeongin's hair, and straightens the front of his coat. A proud, adoring smile adorning his face all the while. "There. You look so handsome today."

Then Jeongin gets struck by a rain of stars when Seungmin's eyes light up. 

"Hey, why don't we take some pictures?" Seungmin stands up then, pulling Jeongin with him. Jeongin can only stare in wonderment as Seungmin looks around the dim, abandoned playground, mumbling to himself, "But where-"

His body moves on its own, and Jeongin pulls Seungmin by the arm and kisses his cheek. But he hasn't quite yet learned of shame and it still makes his heart flutter to see Seungmin blushes because of such a simple gesture. His heart blooms, reflected in his smile.

"You go over there," he says and gestures at Seungmin to move. "I'll take your pictures. You're the star of the day, after all."

Seungmin is nothing but obedient; with cheeks flaring, he stands over a bunny statue and strikes several poses, following Jeongin's instructions. 

And Jeongin forgets to breathe. Even through a lens that doesn't do his beauty justice, Seungmin is breathtaking. 

Seungmin doesn't smile for pictures, but as soon as the camera is out of the way, his smile is back at its place, illuminating all that laid eyes on him. Including Jeogin. 

"Lemme see," Seungmin says in a cutesy tone while making grabby hands at Jeongin. 

Jeongin has long since lost reason when his thumping heart claimed it wants Seungmin. So he lets his body move and rushes forward and embraces Seungmin, pulling him to a bruising kiss.

"Serene," he says when they part to let Seungmin breath. Seungmin's hazy eyes blink at him. "You smell like serenity."

Seugmin's scent soars through the crisp cold air, blanketing them in an invisible cocoon of comfort. 

Seungmin is his, and just like his addiction, Jeongin wouldn't give him up, as long as his damned blood flows. 


End file.
